


Between A Rock And A Hard Place

by Bubonicc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Blowjobs, Fingering, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Stuck in a vent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skids likes to sneak up on Swerve now and again through the vents, but one night when he gets stuck in the vent, Swerve see an opportunity he doesn't want to miss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between A Rock And A Hard Place

Swerve glanced up now and again, setting the data pad he had been reading down in his lap. He looked to the ceiling, his visor brightening only for a few seconds before returning to his reading. Now and again he would scroll through several pages of new drinks he often thought about making for the bar. Though this strange banging sound always pulled him from his thoughts.

            When it came again, only slightly louder, he sighed and toss the pad down once more before inhaling deeply.

            "Skids?" He called out, his voice was loud in the quiet suite. "Skids are you...are you in the vents again or am I just losing it?" Kicking his legs over the side of his berth, Swerve hopped down and walked to about the center of the room. Above him was the vent that opened into his room, and when he saw two bright blue optics peeping at him, did he smirk.

            "You know...you could always just...use the door..."

            "If Magnus saw me walking around the ship at this hour he would throw me in the brig." Skids’ voice was muffled, though when he got in front of the hatch, his voice was louder. Swerve could hear him fidgeting with the latches on the other side, and in seconds the hatch swung open and Skids’ head popped out. "I was hoping to catch you self servicing again."

            "That was one time okay..." Crossing his arms and pouting, Swerve looked to the side, his little white cheeks flushing. When he heard Skids laugh he glared up at him and tried to reach for him, not even getting close when he stood on the tips of his peds.

            "Oh come on, it was cute, you make the most interesting noises when you self service. I didn't think your vocalizer could get that high." Another laugh and Skids ducked back into the vent when Swerve tried to jump for him.

            "Are you going to stay up there all night or are you going to come down?" Swerve stepped back, arms crossed again as he waited for Skids to pop back out.

            There was a lot of loud rustling until Skids’ peds popped out through the vent and he slowly lowered himself out.

            Swerve took a few steps back a bit further so he wouldn't get kicked, though looked back up when another loud thud sounded. Skids' legs flailed a bit and he wiggled hard. His chest not quite fitting through the vent, he appeared to be stuck at first. He fidgeted and squirmed, pushing on the top of the vent to try and pop himself free but it seemed to fail.

            "Swerve!" Skids’ voice was muffled as he continued to kick about. "Swerve I-I'm stuck! My chestplate is stuck!" Trying to rock himself free, Skids let out a frustrated growl. "I can't get down!" Letting his frame fall slack, he just hung there, chest up still stuck in the vent while the rest of him dangled freely in Swerve’s suit.

            "To many energon candies lately buddy?" Walking over to Skids, Swerve wrapped his arms around one of his legs and gave a rough tug to try and dislodge him.

            "O-Ouch! Don't pull!" Skids shook his leg, trying to shake Swerve off who only hung on and gave another rough pull only for the same loud yelp. Another hard kick and Swerve staggered back and rubbed the top of his head.

            "Hmm, you really are stuck."

            "Yeah I noticed." Skids' legs bent a bit before falling slack. Inside the vent he was pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. Only when he felt Swerve’s little servos on his legs again did he squirm. "Don't pull, the side of the vent is digging into my side. I think I hav-" Skids tensed, the air stolen from his own vents as a familiar feeling grazed over his panel.  "Oh come on Swerve this isn't fair I can't even see." Banging on the bottom of the vent Skids let his head fall back when the feeling came again.

            "Well maybe this will teach you to just come in from the front door next time." Grazing his lip plates over Skids' panel, Swerve smirked. "And to stop peeping on me." Mouthing over the panel, Swerve’s fat little servos dug their way into Skids’ side seams and plucked several cables.

            "B-But then we got to frag after it." Legs starting to tremble, Skids covered his mouth, realizing if he was to loud his voice would carry through the vents and other suites would be able to hear him. "Nng~ Swerve..." Head lolling back, Skids let his optics dim, rather enjoying Swerve’s little kisses all over his plating.

            "Open your panel Skids." Skids barely heard over his own soft panting. A few more gentle rubs to the inner wiring around his hips and he let his legs tremble. He fidgeted, trying once more to get free, still failing he pressed his forehead to the side of the vent and bit his bottom lip.

            Swerve below was waiting patiently, still leaving a trail of soft little kisses along the seam of Skids’ panel. Now and again he would run two servo into the metal, feeling it heat under his touch. He chuckled, glad even in his current position, Skids could still get revved up.

            He mouthed over the plating, his warm breath spilling between Skids’ seams and making his plating tingle with arousal. After a long moment and a soft whine from Skids, his panel snapped back with a loud click.

            Spike jutting forwards, Skids curled his legs a bit and squirmed. He could only imagine what Swerve’s face looked like at the sight. If it was anything like last time he would have his big mouth open in a wide smile while his visor glowed brighter. He would make this astonished little gasp before glancing to Skids and smirking. Though unable to see, Skids just had to imagine he was still impressed with his setup.

            Swerve watched a large bead of lubricant gather at the tip of Skids’ spike and slowly stream down the side of the shaft. The platting flexed and the biolights glowed when Skids shifted impatiently.

            Slowly, Swerve leaned in and kisses the side of Skids’ spike, his plump lips staying against the plating long enough to feel it pulse. He smirked and kept kissing, one of his hands freeing themselves from Skids’ seams and traveling between the blue thighs.

            Two fat servos ran themselves through Skids’ valve, a rather lewd _squlitch_ noise following after Skids started to lubricate. A little more rubbing and Swerve could feel lubricant seeping between his servos.

            "You're so warm Skids." Kissing his way back up, Swerve planted a loving kiss on the spikes head before looking up to see Skids wriggle a bit.

            "I can't help it." Skids’ muffled voice grew horse, inside the vent his panting had increased. He leaned forwards a bit, his chestplate crinkling some of the vents opening but still keeping him firmly gripped.

            His legs jerked suddenly when he felt Swerve’s mouth wrap around the head of his spike and give a playful suckle. His glossa flicked the seam on the head, the still spilling pre-fluids tingling his glossa.

            Swerve purrs and used his free hand to hold Skids’ hips still as he moved to take more of the spike into his mouth while his other hand worked over his valve. Rubbing slow circles into the swelling outer node, he paid close attention to it until Skids pressed his thighs together and let out a loud whine that echoed through the vents.

            Slowly, Swerve pressed two of his servos into Skids’ valve and worked over the inner mesh lining. He purred in delight when the valve clenched down on him and rippled with delight. Now and again he could hear Skids above him moan his name and curse in frustration.

            Dobbing his head all the way, Swerve let his lip plates touch Skids’ pelvic platting. Both of Skids’ legs spread and trembled hard. A loud bang sounded from inside the vent as Skids slammed his fists down and tried to stifle the cry of pleasure.

            Swerve’s mouth was a whole universe in itself. How he was always able to fit Skids all the way into his mouth and into his intake he would never know, but he wasn't complaining. Swerve knew every part of his spike to touch that would have his knees knocking together in seconds. Wrapping his glossa around the shaft, letting it slide along the bottom, then pressing onto the head to give little laps and suckles.

            All of it had stars dancing in Skids’ optics, and he had both of his hands covering his mouth now as he tried not to cry out each time Swerve deep-throated him. By the fourth, his optics rolled back and he drooled as he leaned forward and pressed his hand on the side of the vent for support.

            "P-Primus Swerve..." Cheeks dark red, Skids’ legs stiffened and bent at the knee, though Swerve’s grip on his hip kept him from swaying too much.

            Pulling back off of the spike, Swerve smirked and licked his lips in satisfaction. He could see coolant building on Skids’ plating, no doubt his frame was overheating. Being half stuck in a vent wasn't usually the best place for a surprise blowjob.

            Watching the spike twitch and glow for attention, Swerve focused all his attention now and Skids’ valve. Cramming all three of his servos in, he worked up a rather quick pace. Burying the servos all the way to his knuckles, he smirked at the loud cry that was muffled quickly after. It spurred him on, and he even curled his servos a bit to activate some nods hidden deeper into the vales mesh.

            Lubricants gushed out, splattering all over Swerve’s arm and trailing down Skids’ inner thighs. Skids tensed his legs, his peds curling a bit as each hard thrust of Swerve’s hand shocked his pelvises with pleasure.

            Heat swelled in Skids’ groin, rolling and radiating through him the longer this went on. Both hands over his mouth no longer stifled his loud pleasured cries. Arms flailing a bit in the vent, Skids started to thrash as an overload was starting to move closer and closer to him.

            "S-Swerve! Oh Primus Swerve don't stop! O-Oh Primus!" Throwing his head back, Skids gasped hard, Swerve jamming his servos up even harder while using his thumb to put pressure on his outer node. "I-I'm so close! Swerve I...I'm gonna-" A loud screech, and Skids’ optics brightened as he suddenly dropped.

            Frame ripping through the vent, he crashed down onto Swerve, the two hitting the floor hard. Sitting up, Skids looked up at the huge hole in the vent, then felt over his own frame and let out a happy sigh that he was free.

            "You're...crushing...me..." Swerve said under Skids’ legs, and he was quickly picked up and sat down.

            "I know your face was going to look like that! I knew it!" Pinching Swerve’s bright red cheeks, he leaned close smashed their lips together. Nipping at the bottom of Swerve’s lip, Skids purred and nuzzled him affectionately.

            Glancing down, Skids smirked as he put his hand between Swerve’s thighs and parted them slightly. His engines revved at the sight of Swerve’s closed panel leaking rather large amounts of lubricant.

            Rubbing slow circles into it, Skids set his head close to Swerve’s and listened to him pant, a rather lovely sound he thought. Just the way he would inhale a shaky breath and huff it out quickly, turned him on.

            "Open your panel Swerve." And the minibot obeyed. Panel snapping back, his short but fat little spike popped free and his plump valve was exposed. Glossed over with a thin layer of pre fluids, Swerve looked to the side and cleared his intake, a bit embarrassed.  He leaned back, letting his legs fall to the sides slightly before glancing back at Skids.

            Getting over Swerve, Skids pushed him back onto his flat back and kissed his warm cheeks then his little neck. He latched onto the first cable he could reach and gave it a light tug while he angled his hips between Swerve’s legs.

            "Mmh~" Swerve’s thighs twitched when Skids ran his spike through his valve lips, coating himself in the fluids and making sure to press over the minibots’ little red outer node. A few light rubs and Swerve’s visor was glowing brightly. His mouth gapped slightly, but it only gave Skids the opportunity to kiss him more. Starting with the corner of his mouth, he pressed their lips together and pulled his hips back.

            Though this was hardly the first time they had interfaced, Skids was always careful on the first intrusion. Giving a light push, he popped the head of his spike in and Swerve have a loud whine into Skids’ mouth.

            Swerve dragged his feet on the floor a bit, his back arching when Skids pushed a little more into him, spreading that mesh lining in the most perfect way. Swerve’s inner valve lining rippled and clenched down on him, sucking him in deeper until their hips tapped together and Skids was slowly dragging himself out.

            "Nng~!" A quick thrust back in, and Skids started a nice steady rhythm that had Swerve bouncing up and down slowly. "Oh Primus Swerve your valve feels incredible." A deep thrust and Swerve jerked up and gasped. He choked on a sob when Skids’ spike nosing his ceiling node, a rather harsh jolt of pleasure forcing Swerve to twist under him.

            "H-harder Skids!" Digging his servos into Skids’ arms, Swerve held on as the larger blue mech started to rock into him. Slamming his hips down until each thrust elicited a shrill cry from the minibot, Skids locked lips with him again.

            Swerve yanked back from the kiss, his frame going ridged as an overload rocked him. His valve bit down on Skids’ spike, convulsing around him in random patterns. The minibots’ visor burned bright white and he sobbed out in pleasure.

            Burying his face into Swerve’s neck, Skids pressed their hips together hard enough that Swerve’s hips lifted from the floor. Continuing to push until they managed to inch across the floor a bit, Skids gasped as he finally overloaded as well.

            Spike pulsing hard with pleasure, a hot stream of transfluid spurted into Swerve’s still twitching valve. Filling the cramped space, when Skids pulled out slightly and pushed back in, extra fluids bursts from the opening of the valve and gathered under Swerve’s legs.

            Sinking down, Skids seemed to melt onto Swerve. Pulling out, he inched down enough to rest his head on the minibots’ chest. Reaching up, he felt around until he found the minis’ little hand and clenched it in his own. Giving it a soft squeeze, he let out a content sigh and smiles.

            "Thanks for getting me out of the vent."

            "I didn't really get you out," rubbing Skids’ palm, Swerve let his free hand rest on Skids’ head, "you fell out."

            "Sorry I broke your vent."

            "Just...use the door next time, please."

**Author's Note:**

> Swerve is my Spirit animal


End file.
